Episode 2
Barbatos (バルバトス Barubatosu) is the second episode of the Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans anime. Mikazuki forces Gjallarhorn's forces to retreat, but CGS suffers dozens of casualties as a result of the assault. Orga is disciplined by First Corps in the aftermath, and decides to stage a rebellion within CGS. After failing at his first attempting on Kudelia's life, Major Coral orders Crank Zent to return to CGS and finish the job before Gjallhorn inspectors reach the Mars Branch. Summary Chryse Guard Security is under violent siege at the hands of Gjallarhorn. In CGS's secret hanger, Mikazuki and Old Man Yukinojo work together to prepare the Gundam Barabatos to fight back against Gjallarhorn mobile suits. Kudelia notices that Mikazuki will use the Alaya-Vijnana System to pilot the gundam frame and expresses her concern. She warns him that the system is very dangerous because it was designed for children who had not finished growing. Yukinojo argues that uneducated children like Mikazuki could never find work on Mars without it despite Kudelia's concerns. He guides Mikazuki through the basics of piloting a mobile suit before sending him out into battle. Shortly after Mikazuki sorties, he strikes down Orlis Stenja's mobile suit, killing him. Lieutenants Crank Zent and Ein Dalton are shocked by Orlis's defeat and confront the Gundam in their mobile suits. Mikazuki is easily able to overpower both of them thanks to the Gundam's performance and the Alaya-Vijnana enhancement. Ein is injured in the scuffle, forcing Crank to retreat with Gjallarhorn's remaining forces. Mikazuki is unable to pursue them because Old Man Yukinojo forgot to refuel the Gundam's thrusters. Elsewhere in the suburbs, Atra picks up Biscuit's younger sisters, Cookie and Cracker Griffon, and brings them to CGS. Out in space, Crank reports to Major Coral that the mission was a failure and reports that Gjallarhorn has been fighting against children. Major Coral sends Crank back out to finish the mission without any remorse for killing children. Crank informs Ein that he will return to CGS without any troops but Ein disagrees and pleads to accompany Crank. He refuses to let anyone get involved in his plan. Back at CGS, members of Third Group are in mourning, cleaning up the battlefield and collecting their friends corpses and destroyed mobile workers. The members of First Corp return without President Maruba, leaving Haeda in charge of disciplining Orga. Orga and older members of Third Group meet after his harsh beating. They decide to plan a coup d'etat to finally liberate themselves from the adults. Yukinojo finds Mikazuki unconscious in Gundam Barbatos's cockpit. After Mikazuki wakes and is disconnected from Barabtos, he asks about the number of people who died in the fighting. Yukinojo tells him 42 of Third Group's members died in the fighting, but Mikazuki and Barbatos still did well protecting everyone. Kudelia feels at fault for the destruction that has taken place in CGS. She recalls her appearance at the Noachis July Assembly where she declared that as a territory of the Earth Sphere, Mars and all it's children were suffering. In the present day, she believes she is to blame for the death of CGS's children. Mikazuki arrives and protests the idea that his friends died for Kudelia's actions, asking her not to disrespect. Kudelia leaves the room and shamefully thinks over the until she reaches the facility kitchen and meets Atra, Cookie and Cracker. Orga meets with Mikazuki later that day to gain his approval on the coup d'etat. Mikazuki agrees to go along with the plan without hesitation and says that he'll follow Orga anywhere. Meanwhile, McGillis, Galieo and the inspection team arrive at Gjallarhorn's Mars headquarters. Characters that appear Battles and Events *Gjallarhorn's assault on CGS (Concluded) *Chryse Guard Security Coup d'etat (Started) Technology Used *TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker *NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker *EB-06 Graze *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Navigation Category:Episodes